Historically, vehicle navigation has helped vehicle users with routing to a destination. Many current vehicle navigation systems provide users with the ability locate a desired destination with audio and video directional outputs. While these current vehicle navigation systems have been beneficial for the routing of vehicles, these current systems are generally static in nature. More specifically, many current systems only allow a user to manually input a destination. While such systems are beneficial, users often do not utilize these systems because of the difficulty of use. Additionally, many of these current navigation systems are not user-specific and do not permit access of data from another sources.